


Better Than The Scent Of Coffee

by bubble_bobb



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Hyunggu Is just a regular student with a part-time job at a local café, and one day he sees a person so utterly beautiful he doesn't want to believe he's real





	Better Than The Scent Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... Something I've been thinking about for a really long time but it was better in my head.... (I love coffee shop AUs sm uwu)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy  
> I'm sorry for any errors  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> I always love reading what you think.  
> Love ya❤

Ko Shinwon.

A regular 23 year old student.

Someone, Hyunggu thought was the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

Other workers would see Shinwon as a regular customer, but Hyunggu, Hyunggu saw him differently. Shinwon was tall and manly but also soft and precious. So interesting to look at.

It all started when Shinwon came in for the first time. Hyunggu had his shift in the café, doing his part time job like any other regular student when the bell above the door rang and caught his attention.

His mouth was hanging open as he stared at the person standing in the doorway. The boy looked up melting Hyunggu's insides with his smile. The customer stepped closer to the counter and smiled again.

"Hi,"

He said, his voice soft and low and calming, like splashing of waves at the beach. The tall student frowned a little, biting his lip slightly while looking up over Hyunggu's head at the menu.

"Hello."

Hyunggu said, lowering his usually cheerful and very loud voice to match the other's. The worker stared up at him with his mouth still slightly open, big eyes scanning over his face.

"I'd like a.... latté, with whipped cream and cinnamon, please."

Hyunggu nodded his eyes not leaving the other's for a second before snapping out and nodding once again. The customer chuckled while pulling out his wallet and all Hyunggu wanted to do was disappear when he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Your name please."

"Shinwon."

Hyunggu nodded, a smile making it's way onto his face. The name fit him, in a way he couldn't describe.

"Okay, give us a second."

Hyunggu smiled and so did Shinwon, standing off to the side and pulling out his phone. Hyunggu sighed, thankful that there was no one behind Shinwon, waiting to order.

He jumped in surprise when he felt someone touch his neck with their cold and wet hands. He quickly turned around and frowned at his co-worker, or what he liked to call himself, Hyunggu's best friend.

"What do you think you're doing Yanan?!"

The other laughed and shook his head a little.

"Just trying to stop you from being a creep, Gu."

Yanan said, brushing a hand through his hair and smiling at the younger while drying his other hand. Hyunggu sighed and turned towards the counter again.

"You're so lucky you're taller."

He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

And so it went on like that almost every day for about a month straight. Every day at around 3 pm Shinwon would show up and Hyunggu for the first time during his work time loved to be there.

Every time Shinwon would order the same, latté with whipped cream and cinnamon, and Hyunggu would make little doodles around his name on his cup. Shinwon would then take his coffee, look at the cup and smile softly, looking up at Hyunggu with an adorable eye smile.

He always sat in the corner of the café, the table that was the closest to the door. Sometimes he would take out a book or just text someone on his phone or just casually stare out of the window.

Sometimes he would make Hyunggu stop in his tracks when he looked up and saw Shinwon looking at him. Hyunggu couldn't complain though. He himself would stare at Shinwon from time to time, as creepy as it may sound.

Hyunggu learned how to spell Shinwon's name correctly over the time, always knew what coffee to make every time Shinwon came in, without asking and learned how to ignore Yanan's annoying but true comments about him and about Shinwon.

But one day, Shinwon didn't show up. And Hyunggu wasn't supposed to feel so betrayed and broken when Shinwon was just a regular customer like every other, and he never said that he would be there every day, but that didn't stop the worker from feeling a little sad and heartbroken as stupid as it may sound.

3 pm, nothing.

5 pm and still nothing, so Hyunggu just sighed and put the, already name-written, cup back into place and stood up.

He was cleaning up the cups and wiping the wooden tables when the bell above the door caught his attention once again and cold wind made it's way into the warm café. He frowned and turned around.

The "We're closing in 5 minutes, I can't serve you anything." got swallowed back when he saw Shinwon in the doorway. The older just passed Hyunggu and sat on his regular spot by the door and laid his head into his hands.

Hyunggu's heart broke even more when he heard the broken sobs and soft cries coming from the other. He stepped closer but stopped right in front of the table.

What was he supposed to do?

What did he want to do anyway?

He shook his head and sat on the chair opposite Shinwon. The older didn't bother looking up and just kept on sobbing into his hands. Hyunggu looked at his hands, a surprised look settling on his face.

He could swear he saw a shiny golden ring on Shinwon's ring finger just yesterday...

_Oh._

So it was a heart break, but not his. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He felt sorry for the other boy, as much as he liked Shinwon, the older looked devastated by that.

Shinwon's breathing became steady again as he laid his hands onto the table, still looking at them with tears rolling down his red cheeks. The water from his hair dripped onto the table as he let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

He looked up at Hyunggu, the younger not hesitating to reach for his hand and then forward to wipe a tear that was ready to escape Shinwon's eye again. He stroked the boy's face, his warm hands feeling like the best thing in the world on Shinwon's cold face.

"Latté?"

The older only nodded, a hiccup leaving his lips.

"With whipped cream and cinnamon?"

Hyunggu smiled widely, hoping to get Shinwon to smile back or at least feel a little better, and to his surprise, it worked.

The older nodded and wiped his eyes with his left hand while the other was still being held by the worker.

"Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
